


Break

by STsuki



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-The Death Cure, Pre-Slash, Protective Minho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho solo estaba esperando estar ahí cuando ocurriera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Este es mi primer fanfic publicado en AO3 y también el primero en el fandom de The Maze Runner. 
> 
> No esta beteado así que todos los errores son míos y les pido una disculpa pero duh~ solo yo me animo a publicar a las 2:00 am.
> 
> Ojala les guste :D

Cuando Minho escucho los gritos de Brenda, ligeramente llenos de histeria y pánico, aunque intentaba contenerlos para no asustar al resto de los _Munis_ , supo que no debió desviarse de su programa habitual.

 

Revisa la construcción de las casas. _Vigila a Thomas_. Coordina los grupos de oficios. _Vigila a Thomas_. Investiga la estabilidad del terreno y los recursos.

_¡No le quites los ojos de encima a Thomas!_

 

Como si ver morir a tantos inocentes no hubiese sido suficiente. Él no había dejado de torturarse día y noche, día y noche sobre la muerte de Newt.

 

La sangre de su amigo que manchaba las manos de Thomas. Ese cara de _shuck_ que era incapaz de dejar de culparse.

 

Después de la primera semana ni si quiera la presencia de Brenda había ayudado a Thomas a centrarse, en realidad, tenerla cerca al igual que a Jorge, solo parecía incrementar el ensimismamiento y comportamiento errático en Thomas.

 

La hipervigilancia estaba bien. Todos la padecían, así como otro montón de _plopus_ que se había ido acumulando. Shock. Stress post traumático. Pesadillas. Ataques de pánico. Estallidos de ira o llanto sin razón. En fin.

 

Todo el mundo en el “paraíso” estaba roto y jodido. Sobrevivieron pero eso no quería decir que de repente olvidarían lo que habían pasado e iban a ponerse a repoblar ese lugar como un montón de conejos _mierteros_.

 

Quizás esa había sido la vaga esperanza de Brenda. Pero Thomas al fin había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada al laberinto hasta lo de Newt…

 

Su pecho siempre se oprimía al recordar el modo en el que Tommy lloro  sobre un montón de rocas que había apilado para la tumba de Newt mientras le decía que lo había matado…

 

Y Minho se dio cuenta después de eso que Thomas no lo estaba haciendo bien.

 

¿Pero quién podría? Minho no estaba precisamente mejor que él, pero asumir responsabilidades le ayudaba a despejar la mente y mantenerse centrado hasta desmayarse de agotamiento.

 

Vigilar a Thomas también había ayudado. Se dijo así mismo que le daría su espacio y después lo obligaría a centrarse de nuevo. Pero el trabajo aumentó, las cosas por resolver empezaron a apilarse en los hombros de unos cuantos y vigilar a Thomas se había vuelto su propio bálsamo calmante. Su respiro en medio de tanto lío.

 

¡Estúpido _shank_!

 

Había ignorado las advertencias, los patrones, las señales… Ya había visto antes a alguien que no quería seguir viviendo…

 

Y ahora Tommy.

 

—¿Qué ocurrió?

 

—Se suponía que estábamos recolectando leña y Thomas se apartó como lo ha hecho últimamente, pero no volvió Minho… Y no se veía bien.

 

—¡Por supuesto que no está bien! ¿¡Tu pequeña cabecita acaso lo había pensado antes de hoy!? –Grito haciendo retroceder a Brenda con desconcierto—. Estabas demasiado ensimismada en esta especie de recompensa que tu posición como variable te dio, como para prestarle atención a Thomas ahora que todo está “bien”. Si algo le sucede tu y yo tendremos una conversación sobre CRUEL que no será bonita —gruño ya  a medio camino del bosque corriendo con toda la fuerza que poseían sus piernas.

 

Era aterrador y opresivo, era como volver al laberinto, con la amenaza inminente y el tiempo en tu contra. _Shuck_. Si algo le pasaba a Thomas él era quien no se lo perdonaría, se suponía que iba a cuidarlo. Newt se lo pidió, en la nota que hizo para él. Le dijo que cuidara de Tommy, que lo necesitaría.  Aunque en ese momento no había entendido porque.

 

Y no podía fallarle a otro amigo. No ahora.

 

***

 

Una última vez.

 

Solo… tenía que correr una última vez y podría salvar su vida de nuevo.

 

Era tan fácil hacerlo por los otros, pero en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, desorientado y con las ramas golpeando a cada instante su rostro, trayendo dolorosos flashbacks a su mente.

 

Thomas se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo para sí mismo… Ya no más…

 

Un sollozo agónico escapo de la profundidad de su pecho y se atraganto al tropezar con una rama que no vio por culpa de las lágrimas. El dolor se hizo más intenso y se dio cuenta que el aire hacía rato no llegaba a sus pulmones como debería.

 

Mareado y dolorido se puso en pie y un atisbo de luz lo guio para salir de entre los arboles con paso tembloroso. Su pase de escapatoria. Su mejor opción para que todo dejase de doler.

 

Frenético empezó a dar pasos hacia la luna, que enorme y redonda brillaba atrayente sobre el firmamento. Cantando un dulce y maternal consuelo para Thomas, quien corrió apenas algo de paz empezó a inundarlo.

 

El acantilado se descubrió detrás de los matorrales junto a la tumba vacía  de Newt y Thomas no se detuvo.

 

No era el único que no podía parar. Minho grito aterrorizado su nombre antes de verlo correr directamente hacia el vacío.

 

_—¡THOMAS!_

_***_

 

Minho no recordaba haberse movido nunca tan rápido. En un parpadeo Thomas iba directo a su muerte y en el siguiente él estaba chocando con fuerza contra el cuerpo de su amigo, desviándolo de la inminente caída en un lío áspero y doloroso de golpes, empujes y  raspaduras causadas por girar con tanta fuerza contra el suelo.

 

Pero no importaba.

 

Porque Minho podía escuchar a Thomas jadear encima de él mientras sus manos lo sostenían con firmeza.

 

_Estaba vivo. Estaba vivo. Estaba vivo._

 

—Tommy… hey  respira conmigo, vamos sigue mi ritmo…—dijo despacio, acariciando con un temblor en sus manos que no podía controlar, la espalda del castaño, quien poco a poco pareció salir… de donde quiera que hubiera ido…

 

Minho los incorporo lentamente y se inclinó un poco hacia Thomas, sin aflojar en ningún momento su agarre.

 

—M-Min-ho…—hipó notándolo por primera vez en toda la noche afirmándose con fuerza a su camisa antes de empezar intentar alejarse.

 

—Tranquilo, todo está bien, te lo prometo, por favor Thomas… _Quédate conmigo…_

 

— _No, no. No puedo. Deja que termine Minho. Déjame terminarlo, no puedo hacerlo. Todos murieron, todos por quienes valía la pena vivir se han ido y solo hay mentirosos de CRUEL… Y ya no puedo, no me obligues. Porfavorporfavorporfavor_ …

 

Minho no se había dado cuenta que también estaba llorando hasta que tuvo que aclararse la voz, sin aflojar el agarre que parecía mantener a flote a Thomas.

 

—¿Y qué hay de mí Thomas? ¿No valgo lo suficiente como para que vivas? —pregunto sintiendo que algo se hacía trizas en su pecho, porque ¿en serio? ¿Quería ser su motivo para continuar?—. Sé que muchos  se han ido… Pero nosotros aún seguimos aquí… ¿Y crees que alguno de esos _larchos_ se alegraría si vas con ellos antes de tiempo? Probablemente Teresa te mataría de nuevo…—dijo con una sonrisa rota.

 

—Lo sé…—gimoteo en medio de su llanto. Claro que lo sabía, pero había un límite para lo que alguien podía soportar y Thomas ya había superado esa cuota. No podía seguir solo.

 

— _No estás solo._

 

La abrasiva y furiosa declaración de Minho lo aturdió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo. Ni si quiera lo dudo, era una verdad tan absoluta y evidente, tan dolorosa y necesitada de ser creída que Thomas no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir llorando. Empezando a arrepentirse de no haber  pensado en Minho…

 

—Lo siento… Yo no sé…—

 

Minho había estado tan ocupado, cuidando de todos, siendo fuerte y valiente y un líder… que no necesitaba lidiar con Thomas y sus problemas y sus lágrimas y sus estúpidas acciones. Y al final eso es lo que había terminado haciendo.

 

—Basta ya Thomas. Deja de pensar que mira donde estamos —reprendió Minho con voz dura y controlada, aunque el abrazo seguía siendo suave y reconfortante.

 

—No puedo prometerte que todo estará bien. Ni que esto será sencillo. Pero… cuando todo sea demasiado para ti. Ve conmigo. Confía en mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Saldremos adelante. Tenemos que, por ellos, por quienes nos dejaron para llegar hasta aquí.

 

Thomas se tragó un suspiro y asintió apartándose un poco para sonreírle.

 

—¿Estamos bien?

 

—No, pero lo haremos. Gracias Minho.

 

—Bueno —respondió sintiéndose de repente drenado, masajeando con suavidad los brazos de Thomas, quien no se veía mejor que él—. Ahora vamos a que te laves la cara y las heridas. Luces asqueroso. Si alguien te ve así pensaran que se nos coló un Crank.

 

—Claro intrépido líder, porque tú te ves mejor que yo.

 

Minho sonrió pícaro y lo ayudo a incorporarse.

 

—Me alegra que reconozcas mi posición así que prepárate para que te ponga una correa. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te alejes más de 3 metros de mi vista.

 

—Como si no lo hubieras estado haciendo ya —farfullo Thomas rodando los ojos, sujetando firmemente la mano de Minho.

 

—Tienes razón, quizás deba ser la regla número uno en el nuevo reglamento.

 

—No te atreverías.

 

La sonrisa de  Minho fue suficiente para decirle que había aceptado el desafío.

 

\---

 

1.- El líder de los corredores del área denominada paraíso tiene como función principal procurar la seguridad, bienestar y estabilidad mental, física y emocional de su segundo al mando, Thomas. Antes que priorizar cualquiera de sus otras funciones. A aquel que cuestione dicha norma le esperan 3 días en el agujero  solo a base de agua.

 

\---

 

—Malditos _shanks mierteros_ , como si todo el juicio de Minho no dependiera ya de si Thomas le hace ojitos o se tira un pedo como para que todavía hagan una regla estúpida al respecto.

 

—Cierra tu maldita boca Gally, al menos tú no tienes que preocuparte por despertar un día colgada de cabeza del acantilado nada más porque el “líder” estaba siguiendo el reglamento.

 

—Tienes razón Brenda. Te compadezco.

 

—Ugh… Lo peor es que Thomas está encantado y yo que había pensado…

 

—Nunca tuviste oportunidad cariño, esos dos están sobre el otro desde que Thomas rompió las reglas para salvarle la vida a ese _larcho_ en el laberinto.

 

—Lo más triste es que no parece que lo hayan notado.

 

La risita burlona de Gally fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow!! insisto esto es emocionante me enamore de la plataforma de AO3.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos!! no duden en hacerme saber si hay alguna incongruencia. 
> 
> Gracias espero que nos continuemos leyendo más adelante :D


End file.
